Utilisateur:78.244.125.23/Daft Punk/Instant Crush
"Instant Crush" (feat. Julian Casablancas) 1 I didn't want to be the one to forget I thought of everything I'd never regret A little time with you is all that I get That’s all we need because it's all we can take One thing I never see the same when your 'round I don’t believe in him—his lips on the ground I wanna take you to that place in the “Roche” But no one gives us any time anymore He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog You made an offer for it, then you ran off I got this picture of us kids in my head And all I hear is the last thing that you said Chorus "I listened to your problems Now listen to mine" I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh Chorus And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend Some more again 2 It didn't matter what they wanted to see He thought he saw someone that looked just like me The summer memory that just never dies We worked too long and hard to give it no time He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall He cannot break it down or else he would fall One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore Chorus "I listened to your problems Now listen to mine" I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh Chorus And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door... I don't understand, don't get upset I'm not with you We’re swimming around, It's all I do, when I'm with you Chorus And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door And we will never be alone again 'Cause it doesn't happen every day Kinda counted on you being a friend Can I give it up or give it away Now I thought about what I wanna say But I never really know where to go So I chained myself to a friend 'Cause I know it unlocks like a door